


Hermione's man

by Unspeakablepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Moving On, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablepadfoot/pseuds/Unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain of losing someone you never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's man

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this about a guy I was crushing on and turned it into a fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing in JK's sandbox

I must admit that I liked the boy I knew, but I love the man I know. The one whose smile makes me weak in the knees and makes my heart race. His scent calms even my fiercest rage. His voice soothes my deepest sorrows. I regret the day I told him that I was fine just being friends. I should have told him that it killed me to say it, that I didn't care if it hurt in the end, because we had tried and it just wasn't meant to be. I didn't let him see the longing in my eyes and didn't let the pain of losing him show in my voice. The dull ache in my chest never eases. He has watched me fall apart and he has put the pieces back together. He has held me while I soaked his shirt with tears and makeup, petting my hair and telling me that I will be okay. He has served as a pillow when I was tired. This man is patient and kind. Loving and loyal. He has been broken and pieced back together. He has moved on, so shall I.

Signed, Hermione Granger


End file.
